poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young ''is another upcoming new movie by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Jill Young is seen as a child at the beginning of the film when she witnesses the death of her mother, Ruth Young, and the mother of Joe, an infant mountain gorilla, at the hands of poachers led by Andrei Strasser. Strasser loses both his right thumb and trigger finger to Joe, and swears revenge on the gorilla for the damage. Before she dies, Ruth tells Jill to take care of Joe, to which Jill agrees. Twelve years later, Jill has raised Joe who, because of a rare genetic anomaly, has now grown to a height of 16 1/2-feet (5 meters) and weighs 2,200 pounds (1,000 kilograms). As a result, the other gorillas won't accept him and both are now living in relative peace until a wildlife refuge director, Gregg O'Hara, convinces Jill that they would be safer from poachers if they relocate to the United States. The trio goes to Hollywood, Los Angeles, California and win the hearts of the refuge staff, who are so impressed by Jill's relationship with Joe that they put her in charge of the Gorilla. One day, Jill is approached by Strasser, who is now running a fraudulent Animal Preserve in Botswana while actually selling animal organs on the black market. He has seen a news report about Joe and is now eager for revenge. At first Jill does not realize Strasser was the poacher who killed both her and Joe's mothers, since Strasser's right hand is hidden in his coat pocket. Strasser tries to convince Jill that Joe would be better off in his wildlife refuge back in Africa. Later, during a gala, Strasser's henchman, Garth, uses a poacher's noisemaker to scare Joe into a frenzy. Joe trashes the gala, recognizes Strasser and tries to attack him. Joe is then captured and placed in a concrete bunker. Before their departure, Gregg has fallen in love with Jill and he kisses her goodbye. When Jill learns that Joe may be euthanized, she decides to take Strasser's offer. She and the refuge staff smuggle Joe out in a truck. On the way to the airport, Jill notices the half-glove covering Strasser's missing fingers, and realizes who he really is. She briefly fights Strasser and Garth, then jumps from the truck and onto Hollywood Boulevard, leading to the first of several automobile accidents. Joe sees her and rocks the truck over onto its side and escapes. Meanwhile, Gregg has realized that Strasser is a poacher and goes after both Jill and Joe. He finds Jill, who reveals to Gregg that Strasser killed her mother and now plans to kill Joe. They locate Joe at a carnival where he is playfully wreaking havoc. Strasser arrives and attempts to shoot Jill, but Garth pushes Strasser's gun away from Jill and causes him to fire at a spotlight, subsequently starting a fire and causing the Ferris wheel to break down. Realizing how ruthless Strasser truly is, Garth says that he quits, but Strasser knocks Garth unconscious with his gun. Strasser eventually confronts Jill and attempts to kill her, but Joe sneaks up behind them and tosses Strasser into the air, where he grips onto electrical wires over a transformer. Short two fingers on the hand holding the wire, as he lost his thumb and trigger finger, Strasser is killed when he loses his grip and he falls into the transformer, electrocuting him, and leaving only the half-glove hanging from the wiring. Later, at the Santa Monica Pier, Joe tries to save a child from atop the burning wheel, but the fire burns it down and Joe and the child fall to the ground, where Joe jumps off of the burning wheel, protecting the boy and knocking himself unconscious as the police cruisers are smashed into chunks. Joe survives the fall and awakens and they mention that they need to raise money to open a preserve for him. The young boy Joe saved donates some change to Jill after hearing this, prompting the rest of the crowd of onlookers to contribute. Joe is returned to Uganda where Jill and Gregg open the "Joe Young Preserve." In the final scene Joe runs off into the distance, enjoying his newfound freedom. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala,Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli, Beshte, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Terk, Tantor, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Discord, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, and Team Rocket, will guest star in this film. *The only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starring in this film are Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Terk, and Tantor. *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, and Mighty Joe Young were released in 1998, the same year that the TV show Pokémon was on US Syndicated Television and The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings. *''Mighty Joe Young'' was first released on Home Video in 1999, the same year that Pokémon: The First Movie and Tarzan were released in theaters and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video.﻿ Transcript *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young/Transcript'' Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa